Through service to other scientists and projects, with a focus on the AXIS Cancer, Cardiometabolic and HIV/AIDS cores. Biomedical Informatics creates standards-based infrastructure, applications and interfaces for the secure collection, manipulation and analysis of laboratory and clinical research data and to facilitate collaboration. The AXIS Biomedical Informatics core (BIF) has made solid progress along these three axes and is poised to continue to contribute to the overall biomedical research enterprise of AXIS in ways that improve both the conduct of research and ultimately the health of our communities. A. Specific Aims The overall goal of the BIF is to advance the state of the biomedical research enterprise in order to advance scientific knowledge in turn in order to improve the health of our communities. The BIF will advance this objective through three specific aims. Specific Aim 1: Service. By collaborating with scientists in other AXIS cores and beyond as well as with community-based organizations, the BIF can support and contribute to their efforts to advance scientific knowledge and improve community health. The BIF will provide standards-based data infrastructure, consultation and applications to facilitate translational research and collaboration. Specific Aim 2: Innovative Research in Biomedical Informatics. Biomedical Informatics is the interdisciplinary field that studies and pursues the effective uses of biomedical data, information and knowledge for scientific inquiry, problem solving and decision making, motivated by efforts to improve human health (AMIA 2011). The BIF will advance knowledge in the field of Biomedical Informatics through its own innovative research that will address key scientific questions in data acquisition, standards, clinical decision support and geospatial studies. Specific Aim 3: Education. In order for translational science and clinical practice to advance, scientists and practitioners must be adept at using the techniques and technology rendered by Biomedical Informatics to address challenges such as those posed by Big Data. The BIF, through classroom instruction, mentoring and knowledge dissemination generally, will provide intensive training for students and professionals wishing to practice or conduct research in Biomedical Informatics as well as educational opportunities for students and practitioners in other disciplines to learn about and use the science of Informatics in their own work.